Dont jump
by hikari eternity
Summary: Porque Kise calla lo más importante. Porque nadie quiere ver la realidad, su realidad. Porque se esta hundiendo y nadie se da cuenta. Entonces ¿Cuál es la diferencia si brinca del balcón? A fin de cuentas a nadie le importa... y a él tampoco. Ligero shonen-ai. KiKuro. Darkfic (?).


_Hola gente bonita, este fic nació de la nada. Bueno, me inspiro la canción Illusion de VNV Nation, la recomiendo._

_Advertencias: un Kise deprimido, insinuaciones de suicidio. _

_¿Podría considerarse un Darkfic? quizá._

_Disclaimer, Kuroko no basket no me pertenece, es obra del grandísimo Tadatoshi-sama. Yo no lucro con esto._

* * *

Único

_Nadie te necesita._

Las palabras fueron susurradas por el frío viento que golpeaba su rostro. La ciudad era en esos instantes un punto luminoso debido a todos los focos que iluminaban en la noche. Opacaban desde la Tierra a los puntos lejanos que titilaban en el oscuro cielo. Kise, dirigió sus orbes doradas hacia el frente, se podía ver a la gente que transitaba sobre la acera diez pisos debajo de donde él se encontraba. Quiso imaginar cómo sería el mundo de cada uno de ellos, ¿Por qué ese chico llevaba flores? ¿Aquella joven estaría enamorada? ¿La señora de ropa gastada a dónde iba? Pero después de un rato desistió. Aquello no lo llevaba a ningún lugar.

Siguió con los brazos recargados en el barandal, oyendo la música que provenía del interior del departamento de Kagami. Dentro una fiesta se llevaba a cabo. Todos celebraban el triunfo de Seirin en el torneo de Kanto. Era un departamento amplio, pero había llegado tanta gente que a Kise le sorprendía como alcanzaban en el lugar.

_A nadie le importas._

Llevaba fuera desde que prácticamente la celebración empezara, por lo que había esperado que alguien notara su ausencia y le buscara. No había sido así. Absolutamente nadie notaba que él no se encontraba ahí.

Se subió al barandal sin mucho cuidado y con un precario equilibrio miro a todos desde ahí. Un solo movimiento en falso y caería al vacío. Sus brazos extendidos para equilibrarse, los pies sobre esa estrecha superficie, la adrenalina recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza, el viento empujándolo hacia el piso tras él, ese donde estaría seguro, era como si quisiera impedir que él cayera. Diez pisos debían bastar para que alguien muriera. Dio un brinco hacia atrás cuando un grupo de chicos miro hacia arriba y sintió que le señalaron. ¿Qué habrían pensado? ¿Qué quería saltar?

Pensó durante un segundo que sucedería si él brincara por el balcón del departamento de Kagami. Probablemente quedaría como un amasijo sanguinolento sobre la acera. La gente que estuviera en el lugar de su caída gritaría horrorizada al verse salpicada por la sangre que instantes antes le dio vida. Sus órganos yacerían en todas direcciones o quizás no. Pero lo más importante es que estaría muerto.

Habría un revuelo, por supuesto. La gente llamaría una ambulancia, la policía a quien fuera, pero nada serviría. Aparecería en la primera plana de los periódicos, en las revistas, con suerte hasta en los noticieros, se imaginó lo que diría la noticia "Miembro de la famosa Generación de los Milagros, muere tras caer del décimo piso del departamento del jugador de basquetbol Kagami Taiga. Es un día de luto para el mundo del modelaje y el basquetbol". Algo así podría decir.

Su entierro seria privado, y sólo asistirían los mismos que disfrutaban la fiesta en esos momentos. Sus fans le harían llover rosas rojas a manera de despedida. Y su lapida seria visitada de vez en cuando hasta finalmente ser olvidada.

Eso era obvio, si en ese instante en que aún estaba vivo a nadie le importaba ¿Qué podía esperar cuando estuviera muerto?

No pudo imaginar a sus amigos llorando. Kaijou, se conseguiría un nuevo as y sus compañeros lo recordarían tal vez. La Generación de los Milagros… Midorima siempre le decía que muriera, como suplicándolo, Atsushi ni siquiera podía recordar que eran compañeros de salón cuando asistían a la secundaria, con una bolsa de dulces superaría el asunto; Akashi, no tenía la mejor relación del mundo con él, siempre le había intimidado su presencia y no se llevaban bien; Aomine… ¿ese idiota le lloraría? Había sido cercano al as de Teiko, siempre retándolo y además había sido él su inspiración, pero jamás le había ganado y era constantemente menospreciado por él. ¿Y Kuroko? ¿Lloraría? ¿Lo extrañaría? ¿Habría notado que no se encontraba en la fiesta? ¿Sus falsas sonrisas? Quería pensar que sí. No echaría en falta a nadie, a nada, pero sin duda la excepción seria Kuroko. Él que sabía lo que era ser ignorado, vejado, que había luchado a capa y espada por lograr su sueño aun cuando todos lo subestimaron e hicieron de lado, como si fuese sustituible. Kuroko, lo entendería, porque conocía la misma mirada que él poseía en ese instante, porque sus ojos gritaban algo que sus labios callaban y que Kuroko constantemente expresaba en Teiko.

_Eres sustituible._

¡Claro que lo era! El mundo no dejaría de girar sólo porque él decidiera acabar con su vida. Akashi se volvería algún jugador de shogi profesional, heredaría el emporio de su padre y se casaría con una mujer elegante. Midorima sería un buen médico. Atsushi probablemente terminaría siendo un repostero. Aomine marcharía a Estados Unidos, se volvería un jugador de baloncesto profesional, quizás llegaría a casarse pero Kise no lo creía verdaderamente. Y Kuroko, su precioso Kurokocchi, quizás se casaría con Kagami, sería un profesor de parvulario y adoptaría una linda niña pelirroja. Kasamatsu volvería sus sueños realidad, él ya se encontraba en la universidad pero Kise le tenía aprecio y procuraba mantener contacto con su excapitán aun si este seguía siendo tan violento con su persona.

Todos tenían un brillante futuro esperándolos, y él quedaría relegado al olvido. Ni siquiera creía que fuera a ser mencionado en anécdotas venideras, seguramente su nombre no sería olvidado, pero no por quien era, sino por lo que había hecho durante la secundaria y su belleza. Algo tan efímero como su propia vida.

_Salta._

¡Sí! ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? ¿Qué se lo impedía?

No era necesario, era sustituible, a nadie le importaba como se sentía, que pensaba… La gente que le rodeaba no se tomaba la delicadeza de conocerlo a fondo. Siempre sería un rostro bonito, un talento monstruoso, una leyenda de secundaria. Porque a nadie realmente le interesaba saber quién era Ryouta Kise. Si era útil en el momento entonces importaba, sino… bueno, ya lo había experimentado.

El rechazo, la soledad, el menosprecio, la debilidad, la impotencia…

No había podido cumplir el sueño de Kasamatsu en su último año como capitán. No logro derrotar a Aomine por más que se esforzó. No consiguió que Kuroko le mirara con los mismos ojos que a Taiga y Daiki. Cualquiera podía esforzarse y conseguir algo, no él. Todos a su alrededor avanzaban y se alejaban, dejándolo sumido en la oscuridad que día a día crecía un poco más dentro de él.

Nunca había reparado en ella, su propia oscuridad. Porque él también odiaba, se enfadaba, sentía tristeza, dolor y desesperación. No era simplemente un tonto rostro sonriente y una personalidad infantil. Era mucho más que eso, ¿y quién lo sabía? ¡Nadie!

Procedió a sentarse en el barandal, con las manos bien sujetas a estas y las piernas elevadas un poco, dando la apariencia de colgar sin tocar el suelo, cosa que dada su altura si podía hacer.

Intentaba darle un sentido a su vida, de verdad que luchaba por ello, pero en conjunto su vida no era más que la suma de errores, sueños rotos, lágrimas, sonrisas falsas y soledad. Poco a poco lo que le impulsaba se iba acabando. Su amor por el básquet, su amor por un chico que ni siquiera le notaba, su amor por lo que había sido su existencia.

Se estaba hundiendo ¿Por qué nadie se daba cuenta de ello?

Suspiro sonoramente, mientras sus orbes se enfocaban en la escena que se presentaba frente a sus ojos, del otro lado del cristal de las puertas francesas que daban acceso a la terraza. Kagami estaba muy cerca de Aomine y ambos parecían gruñirse como dos gatos, Momoi jalaba a su mejor amigo, sin mucho éxito y Himuro le daba palmaditas en la espalda a su hermano menor. Una congregación de jóvenes le hacían rueda a la pantera y el tigre, animándolos o intentado disuadirlos, eso no lo entendía.

Balanceo sus piernas, hacia atrás, hacia enfrente, con su cuerpo siguiendo el movimiento de estas. Peligroso, desquiciado. Y le dieron ganas de reír, porque así era su vida, él siempre miraba tras un cristal, lo que él realmente sentía se quedaba dentro, del otro lado del espejo, y ahí de espaldas al vacío podía mostrar cómo se sentía y era ignorado.

_¡Brinca!_

—Hola.

Kise, aflojo el agarre que lo mantenía relativamente a salvo, con el corazón golpeándole violentamente dentro del pecho. Ladeo el rostro y se encontró con unos curiosos ojos azules mirándole fijamente. Kuroko estaba en una esquina del lugar, escondido fácilmente por la sombra que proyectaba una inmensa nube, parecía sacado del reino de las sombras.

—Kurokocchi casi me _matas_ de un susto.

Kuroko arqueo una fina ceja al tiempo que se acercaba hasta él.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Kise-kun?

—_Juego_ — se encogió de hombros y pego otro brinco para estar al lado del pequeño jugador de Seirin.

—Es un poco peligroso, ¿no crees? Podrías caer.

—No, no lo creo — _¿y a quién le importaría?_ Completo en su mente, guardándose el comentario como casi todo lo que quería decir. Kuroko, se recargo como lo había hecho él, y contemplo a la gente enajenada que transitaba las calles, para inmediatamente mirar hacia el interior de la fiesta. Kise, reparo en el vaho que salía de los delgados labios de su excompañero y entonces fue consciente de que él mismo se encontraba helado. Ni siquiera había notado el frio.

— ¿Sabes? Yo también _jugué _a esto, pero nunca llegue al final. Tú sabes, una vez llegas al final no hay marcha atrás.

Kise asintió, sin mirarlo, no era capaz de hacer tal cosa, no en su estado. Kuroko le estaba confesando algo que sólo llego a imaginar. Su preciado Kuroko se había vuelto una sombra en todos los sentidos, y aun así el único al borde de la locura y la total desesperanza era él. Bajo el rostro, penado, avergonzado por su debilidad. Y unas gotas desconocidas comenzaron a recorrerle las pálidas mejillas cuando Kuroko le tomo de una mano. ¿Por qué no había sido él quien lo consolara en el pasado? ¿Por qué siempre era él el consolado? Estaba harto de eso. Cansado de todo.

_¡Hazlo! ¡Brinca!_

—Por favor, no te marches, Kise-kun — las palabras fueron dichas en un susurro, con una voz quebrada, Kuroko intentaba no llorar. Kuroko quería ser fuerte, para él.

Y Kise habría deseado poder decirle que no se iría, que se quedaría a su lado sin importar nada, pero no era un mentiroso. No podía prometérselo.

Sin embargo, cuando Kuroko le abrazo con sus delgados bracitos temblando a causa del frio, Kise percibió una calorcito extraño en su pecho. No se trataba del calor corporal que despedía el cuerpo menudo del chico, era algo emocional. Kuroko le estaba regalando lo único que podía darle: esperanza.

_Puedes saltar mañana, mientras estréchalo entre tus brazos. Porque cuando llegue el mañana no habrá nada más._

* * *

_Debo de admitir que en mi cabeza sí saltaba, de hecho esa era la idea original. Después recapacite y me dije, no, que no salte. _

_Eso no significa que no pueda hacerlo. Me gusta mucho Kise, se le puede sacar todo tipo de provecho, y creo que él esconde mucho más de lo que deja ver. Es humano y los sentimientos duelen. Aun cuando actue puerilmente, todo puede ser una mascara y nadie quiere ver que hay bajo ella. También creo que Kuroko lo comprendería porque él vivió una situación parecida, cuando dejo que amar el basket y todo su esfuerzo fue echado a la basura, cuando Aomine le rompio el corazón al decirle que ya no recordaba como atrapar uno de sus pases y todo eso. _

_Les dejo el link de la canción, vean el video, de verdad te hace pensar._

_ www . youtube watch ?v=XwQyfv0PKr0&list = RDyRXpnXRKM40_

_Lo unen y listo. O sino lo buscan en el canal de Ira MusiK Love._

_Espero aunque sea un comentario, siempre son bien recibidos._

_Cuídense._


End file.
